Rebellion
by Cornelia Catalista
Summary: L'obscurité, rien que l'obscurité voilà ce qui rythme les jours des prisonniers. Plonger dans les ténèbres ils attendent d'être juger pour leurs crime, mais et si votre seul crime et d'avoir dit la vérité et d'avoir fait confiance à la mauvaise personne ? C'est le cas de Eddard Stark. Mais si le jour de son exécution il recevait la visité d'allier inattendue ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Cela faisait plusieurs jour qu'il était enfermé dans ces cachot sombre et froid, attendant l'heure fatidique ou il devrait ravalé sa fierté et courbé l'échine devant un enfant qui se prenait pour un roi. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait confiance a ce Baelish. Un bruit étrange mis fin à ces sombre pensé.

Il se redressa et vit un ombre approchait, quelqu'un envoyait pour le tué ? Mais alors que signifierais ce bruit étrange ? L'ombre s'arrêta a quelque pas de lui, il ne pouvait distinguer les trait du nouveau venu. L'inconnu portait un cape sombre, dont la capuche était ramener sur son visage.

Celui-ci sortit un main de sous sa cape, et en sortit des clés. Comprenant que l'inconnu ne lui voulait aucun mal, Ned le laissa approchait. Voyant qu'il pouvait avance l'inconnu fit quelque pas jusqu'au menotte qui entravé les mouvement du seigneur du Nord, et les déverrouilla. Une fois détaché Ned ce redressa et remercia l'inconnu qui lui tendis un gourde d'eau. Un fois qu'il eu fini de boire il la lui rendis et l'inconnu ce mis en marche lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ned Stark obtempéra. Un fois sortit du cachot il fut ébloui par la lumière des torches, et lorsque ses yeux ce furent adapté a la lumière il fut surpris de voir que tout les gardes était au sol et désarmé. Il regarda l'inconnu qui c'était arrêter a peut plus loin pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la lumière.

-Ils sont mort ? *Ned*

Il obtint pour tout réponse un mouvement de tête négative, l'inconnu lui fit un geste de la main, l'enjoignant à le suivre. Il le guida dans un dédale de couloir, Ned fut surpris de constater qui connaissait les lieux. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris ce retrouve devant un cul-de-sac. Alors qu'il allait faire par de ces observation à l'inconnu, celui-ci tira sur l'un des lanterne accroché au murs et celui-ci coulissa sur lui même, dévoilant un long couloirs. L'inconnu y pénétra sans aucune hésitation et fit signe a Ned de le suivre. A peine fut il entré que le mur se referma sans aucun bruit, ils furent plonger dans le noir durant quelque seconde, mais ensuite une lumière apparu a quelque pas de Ned, le surprenant inconnu venait d'allumer un torche mais se tenait de tel façon que Ned ne pouvait pas apercevoir son visage. Ils se mirent en marche, a plusieurs reprise Ned essaya d'engager la conversation mais son sauveur rester obstinément silencieux. Ils arrivèrent a la fin du couloir après plusieurs heures de marche. Celui-ci se terminer par un petit escalier de quatre marche a peine, et donner sur une petite porte, Ned et l'inconnu durent se courbé pour pouvoir passé.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête Ned fut surpris de ce retrouve en pleine forêt. L'inconnu jeta la torche et se dirigea vers deux chevaux sellé. Ned s'arrêta.

-Je ne partirais pas sans mes filles. Je ne peux pas les laissait ici. Je dois y retourné.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demis-tours lorsque lorsque l'inconnu le attrapa le bras et de son autre bras lui montra un direction. Il fixa la direction indiqué mais ne voyait absolument rien, et alors qu'il s'apprêter à en faire la remarque, il vit quatre cheveux approchait. Sur deux de ces chevaux ce trouvé ces fille Arya et Sansa. Lorsqu'elles virent leurs père et sautèrent de cheval et se jetèrent dans ses bras. Pendant quelque minute rien n'exister d'autre que leurs retrouvailles, leurs larmes, leurs rire et leurs bonheurs. Puis Ned se redressa et remarqua que comme son sauveur ceux qui avait sauver ses fille portait des capes sombre qui couvrait leurs visage, mais il remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarque celle de son sauveur contrairement à celle des autres était fait d'un matière particulière de plusieurs nuance de gris/bleu qui lui donnait un impression de mouvement, c'était un ouvrage magnifique.

-Je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvé.

Ils hochèrent la tête, Ned se demanda soudain s'ils n'étaient pas mué. Il ne put prolonger ces réflexion que l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvé s'avancer vers eux. Et mis ces main sur sa capuche pour abaisser sa cape. Lorsque Ned vit le visage de son sauveur il fut très surpris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Ned dévisagea son sauveur, ou plutôt sa sauveuse durant quelques minutes avant de reprendre enfin ces esprits. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui flottaient librement au gré du vent, elle avait de profonds yeux d'un bleu que Ned n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle se déplaçait avec souplesse et élégance. Elle était incroyablement belle. Lorsqu'il détacha ces yeux de l'inconnu il vit que les sauveurs de ses filles en avaient fait de même. C'était aussi des jeunes filles d'une grande beauté mais elles était incroyablement différente. L'une avait des cheveux roux bouclées qui cascader sur ces épaules et de magnifique yeux vert émeraude. L'autre avait des cheveux d'encre qui encadré son visage et des yeux gris acier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose la blonde le devança.

-Nous allons vous conduire jusqu'à votre fils au Nord, mais avant je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous lui envoyiez une lettre.

Sa voix était douce et musicale mais ferme, elle devait être habitué à donner des ordres se dit Ned. Elle lui tendit un parchemin ainsi que le nécessaire pour écrire. Elle est ses amies s'éloignèrent pour laisser de l'intimité à la famille enfin réunie. Alors qu'il écrivait, il pouvait entendre leurs sauveuse conversée a voix basse. En même temps qu'il rédigeait son message, il questionna ses filles sur leurs évasions

-J'étais dans ma chambre lorsque la fenêtre de ma chambre s'est ouverte brutalement et qu'elle est entré, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire un mot qu'elle était à côté de moi. Elle m'a mis un mouchoir sur le visage et j'ai perdu connaissance lorsque je me suis réveillé j'étais sur un cheval, Arya a côté de moi. J'ai posé des questions mais elles n'ont pas répondu.

-Je vois... Et pour toi Arya ?

-J'étais dans la rue et je cherchais de la nourriture, lorsque je suis tombé sur un garde qui me connaissait, lui et ses amis on voulut m'attrapai mais elle est apparu entre eux et moi. Elle a sorti une arme je crois, je n'ai pas bien vu c'était tellement rapide. En moins d'une minute ils étaient au sol. Elle m'a ensuite emmené jusqu'aux chevaux, et ma donner à manger. Ensuite nous nous sommes mis en route. Et à la sorti de la ville on a rejoint Sansa. Et pour vous, père ?

Ned leur raconta son évasion, et lorsqu'il eut fini Arya s'exclama « Incroyable ! ». Son cri attira intersession des inconnues qui la regardèrent un instant. Puis la blonde s'avança vers eux, et sourit à Arya qui avait viré au rouge. Elle demanda à Ned s'il avait fini. Celui-ci lui tendis le rouleau. Elle leva alors le bras vers le ciel, et un faucon blanc neige vint se posait sur son avant-bras, elle glissa le petit parchemin entre ses serres et lui dit « Robb Stark » Le faucon poussa un cri et prit son envole. Arya et Sansa étaient impressionné, Ned lui se dit que ses sauveuses leurs réservés bien des surprises.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route. Mieux vaut mettre le plus de distance entre nous et le palais avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de leurs disparitions.

C'était la rousse qui venait de parler, sa voix était tout aussi douce que celle de la blonde mais moins autoritaire plus enfantine, plus rieuse.

-Si tu veux mon avis ils sans sont déjà rendus compte, l'exécution du seigneur Stark devait avoir lieu il y a dix minutes.

Cette fois c'était celle aux cheveux d'encre qui avait parlé, sa voix était beaucoup moins douce, elle était plus assuré que celle de la rousse mais il n'y trouva pas l'autorité qu'il avait entendue dans celle de la blonde. Il en déduit donc que c'était sa sauveuse qui donnait les ordres.

La blonde hochât la tête, elle leur dit de montée sur leurs cheval. Les trois chevaux étaient identiques une robe baie avec la crinière noir.e Mais ceux de leurs sauveuses tout aussi différentes qu'elles. La rousse avait une jument totalement grise. Celle aux cheveux d'encre, une jument tachetée de noir et de blanc, une plume était attachée à une mèche de sa crinière. Quant à la blonde elle avait un étalon noir, magnifique.

Une fois en selle le petit groupe se mit en route dans le silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Ned ouvrit la marche avec la blonde, ses filles étaient au milieu et les deux autres inconnus fermaient la marche. La première partit du voyage se fit dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Arya le rompe en demanda à la blonde comment elle s'appelait. Ned crut qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre mais la blonde se tourna légèrement, pour regarder Arya, elle lui sourit et lui dit :

- Je m'appelle Cornelia Catalista, et la rousse là-bas s'appelle Amelia Rosita et celle aux cheveux sombres c'est Evenélia Glasta. Toi c'est Arya n'est-ce pas ? C'est un joli nom.

Arya sourit, et Cornelia se retourna pour regarder de nouveau la route. Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée, le soir ils firent halte dans une petite clairière. Les trois filles semblaient bien organisées en quelques minute elles avaient fait du feu, préparer six couchettes, enlever leurs selles à leurs chevaux et leur avaient donné à boire et avait même commencé à préparer le repas. Elles avaient l'habitude de voyager ensemble c'était incontestable, mais pourquoi ? Encore un mystère autour de ces trois inconnus.

Ils mangèrent en silence, et à la fin du repas Ned leurs demanda pourquoi elles les avaient sauvés. Cornelia lui répondis qu'il le saurait bien asse tôt, et toute trois c'était levait. L'une partit monté la garde et les autres allèrent se coucher. Elles avait due organiser des tours de garde. Ned et ses fille se couchèrent aussi.

Le lendemain matin ils furent réveiller par Amelia qu'il leur dit de prendre leur déjeuné car ils devaient partir tôt. Ils chevauchèrent encore toute la journée et alors que le soleil se coucher, ils aperçurent la forteresse des _jumeaux _dirigés par le seigneur Frey. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion le seigneur Frey les laissa traverser. Mais Cornelia n'avait pas confiance en ce seigneur, et elle se trompait rarement sur les gens. Ils chevauchèrent encore deux jours, le voyage s'était passé sans aucun incident, et à la fin du second jour, ils aperçurent la camp du Nord recouvert des neiges estival.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le camp tout ne fut plus que crie de joie, de victoire et rire. Les filles restèrent en arrière, puis Cornelia fit un signe de la main et elles firent faire demi-tour à leurs chevaux. Ned releva la tête et vit que les jeunes filles s'apprêtaient à repartir, il fut surpris dans un premier temps puis cria :

- Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant ?

- Nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire. Plus rien ne nous retiens. *Cornelia en souriant*

- Restez au moins pour la nuit, le soleil va bientôt ce coucher.

Les filles se regardèrent puis Cornelia mis pied-à-terre, et remercièrent Ned Stark

- C'est à nous de vous remercier, vous nous avez sauvés.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Une fête fut organisée pour le retour du seigneur du Nord et de ses filles. Fête durant laquelle ils apprirent que Robb était devenu le roi du Nord, une nouvelle qui les choqua cela faisait des années que le Nord n'avait plus eu de roi. Quant aux filles elles furent la cible de bien des questions, mais rare furent celles qui obtinrent des réponses claires. Puis à l'heure du dîner elles s'assirent à la table des Stark.

Comment vous remerciez pour ce que vous avez fait ? *Cateline Stark*

Nous remercier n'est pas nécessaire. *Amélia*

Vraiment ? Et bien sachez que nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants.

Puis-je vous poser une question ? *intervint Robb Stark*

N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire, votre Altesse ? *Evenélia*

Pourquoi avoir libéré mon père et mes sœurs ? Ne vous méprenez pas, nous vous en sommes reconnaissants mais j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre votre geste après tout nous ne vous connaissons pas.

Suite à cette question, un lourd silence tomba sur la table. Silence qu'aucune des invités ne semblait vouloir rompre. Mais après quelques minutes Cornelia dit :

Certaines questions sont faites pour rester sans réponse votre Altesse *se lève* Maintenant si vous le permettez nous allons prendre congé, nous partons tôt demain.

Elle sortit suivie par ses amies. Après leur départ personne ne parla, la réponse de la joli blonde les laissant perplexes. Un étrange secret plané autour de ces filles, mais lequel ?

Le lendemain matin Cornelia, Amelia et Evenélia étaient réveillés de bonne heure et discutait sous leurs tentes.

Maintenant que lord Stark et ses filles sont sauvées pensez-vous qu'ils vont continuer la guerre ? *Amélia*

Ils sont aller trop loin pour faire demi-tours Amelia pour eux par de retours possibles. *Cornelia*

Oui, s'il ils veulent retrouver une vie calme, ils doivent gagner, car sans ça les Lanister ne les laisseront jamais en paix. *Evenélia*

Nous pourrions nous battre avec eux, si ont leurs explique...

Non ! *Evenélia* On ne peut pas, on a déjà pris énormément de risque en sauvant Eddard Stark. Imagine si sa se sait

Après ce débat un silence s'installa, jusqu'au moment où Cornelia se leva, et d'un pas gracieux et silencieux se dirigea vers la sortit et dit :

Evenélia à raison nous sommes resté bien trop longtemps déjà. En route !

Les deux autres la suivirent sans discuter. Une fois à l'extérieur et se déplacèrent discrètement, et sans être vue quittèrent le camp sur le dos de leurs chevaux.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 4 est fini, j'espere qu'il vous a plus. Jusqu'a present je postéais un chapitre par semaine mais il est possible que les prochains soit en retard car je pars en vacances très bientôt et je ne suis par sur de pouvoir poster. Mon chapitre 5 est en cours d'ecriture dons si je l'ai fini avant mon départ je le posterais en avance. Merci a tous.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le camp se réveilla un peu plus tard, et l'absence des jeunes filles fut bien vite remarquée. Pourquoi étaient-elles partit comme des voleuses ? Avaient-elles quelque chose à cacher ? Assurément, mais quoi ? Peut-être était elle en danger ? Trop de questions sans réponse au goût de Robb Starck, et il était bien décidé à tirer cette affaire au clair. Et pour cela il questionna son père et ses sœurs, pour voir s'ils avaient relevé des détails qui pourraient leur être utile. Les trois lui racontèrent comment elles les avaient libéré, puis Ned fit part de ses observations :

Elles ont l'habitude de voyager ensemble et seul, elles sont très organisées et il m'a semblé que c'était Cornelia qui commandé. Ensuite elles connaissaient bien le château, comme l'atteste le fait que nous ayons pu nous échapper. Et étrangement, bien que l'armée Lannister soir en mouvement, nous n'avons croisé aucun soldat, ce qui laisse à penser qu'elles connaissaient leur mouvement.

Des Espionnes peut être ? *Théon*

Pourquoi nous aurait-elles ramener ici, pour ensuite partir sans rien tenté. Quoi qu'elles pourraient dire les Lannister le savent déjà. *Robb* Ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est pourquoi s'être donner autant de mal à vous sauver, pour ensuite disparaître ainsi. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Ils continuèrent à émettre des possibilités durant plusieurs heures encore, mais c'est Arya qui mit fin à tous ces discutions en leur rappelant ce que Cornelia avait dit :

Elle a dit que nous le serions bien assez tôt. On les reverra c'est sur.

Je suis d'accord avec Arya, on les recroisera et alors la lumière sera enfin faite sur ses mystères. *Sansa*

Et bien si vous êtes toute les deux d'accord ça ne peut qu'être vrai. *Ned en souriant*

Une fois seul avec son père, Robb lui dit :

Elle a aussi dit que certaine question était faite pour rester sans réponse.

Les filles s'étaient arrêté sur la rive Ouest de Blanchedague pour abreuver leurs montures. Elles avaient chevauché à bride abattue depuis leur départ du camp de l'armée du Nord il y a deux jours.

A cette allure nous devrions atteindre le bois avant le coucher du soleil. *Evenélia*

A cette allure on va tuer nos chevaux avant le couché su soleil. *Amelia* Il faut ralentir.

Et alors qu'elles discutaient sur la façon de procéder, Cornelia était plongée dans la contemplation des plaines enneiger qui ce trouver sur l'autre rive de Blanchedague. Tout semblait tellement calme et paisible, face à ce paysage il était difficile de croire qu'à deux jours de chevauchait des armées se faisaient face. Elle soupira et plongea sa gourde dans l'eau, et dire que bientôt le pays tout entier serait ravager par une guerre. _Nous somme arrivés trop tard_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se redressa, elle jeta un regard a ses deux amies. Aussi différente que le jour et la nuit, elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Sourire qui disparut vite lorsque le faucon blanc passa au-dessus de leur tête en poussant un cri d'alerte. Les filles se turent instantanément.

En selle vite. *ordonna Cornelia*

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent, et elles filèrent aussi vite que le vent en direction du Nord, puis arriver là où Blanchedague se coupe en deux, bifurquèrent vers l'Ouest. Mais arrivés à à proximité du bois, une dizaine de cavaliers tous vêtus de cuir noir de pied en cap sortirent des sous-bois juste devant eux, les forçant à s'arrêter. Six cavaliers démontèrent et s'avancent vers les filles. Celles-ci firent de même, quatre des cavaliers dégainèrent des épées, les deux autres une lance pour l'un et une hache pour l'autre.

On dirait qu'ils sont sérieux. *Amelia*

Et bien dans ce cas on va leur montré ce qui arrive à ceux qui se dressent sur notre chemin. *Cornelia un léger sourire aux lèvres*

Enfin un peu d'action ! *Evenélia*

Les gardes de Port Réal ne ton pas suffit ? *Amélia*

Pour toute réponse, elle fit surgir de sa cape un long fouet, qui semblait fait d'argent. La poignée recouvert de cuir noir, à laquelle était suspendu un ruban de même couleur avec en son bout une plume d'un blanc pure. L'air autour d'elle semblait se rafraîchir, et le froid augmenté, comme si l'arme aspirait la chaleur pour obtenir son éclat.

Et bien si c'est comme ça. *Amelia*

Elle tira la « pince », qui retenait ces cheveux en chignon, et celle-ci prit l'apparence d'un grand arc, fait de bois, on y avait sculpté des feuilles d'or. Sur chaque extrémité de larme une clochette, qui a chaque mouvement répande un doux son mélodieux. Le repose flèche brillait d'une légère lueur verte. Si on s'approchait asse prêt d'Amelia on pouvait constater que le vent était plus calme.

Cornelia sourit devant le spectacle de ses deux amies, prêtent au combat.

Et dire que jusqu'à pressent tout ce passer si bien.

Elle soupira et dégaina une magnifique épée. D'un métal presque blanc, les rayons du soleil se refléter sur la lame. La garde forgée en un motif complexe, sculpté avec une multitude de détails, semblait rappelée les ailes d'un oiseau en vole. Il y avait au centre un magnifique Saphir en forme de larme. La poignée et le pommeau de larme, était forgés dans le même métal que la lame. La lame brillait d'un doux éclat argenté et semblait absorbée la lumière autour d'eux.

Durant quelques minutes rien ne se passa puis d'un coup, les cavaliers chargèrent, deux qui portaient une épée fronçaient sur Amélia, elle en abattit un d'une flèche qu'elle fit apparaître de nulle part. Celle-ci se planta en plein cœur de son adversaire. L'autre lui donna un coup qu'elle évita en faisant un bon sur le côté. Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête avec l'extrémité de son arc, ce qui fit tinté les clochettes. Son adversaire se redressa et tituba. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière et lorsqu'il se retourna, elle l'abattis d'une flèche entre les deux yeux.

Evenélia, elle fut attaquée par un épéiste et l'homme à la hache. Le second se jeta sur elle, elle le réceptionna avec un magnifique coup de pied dans le visage qui le fit reculé assommer. Puis avec son fouet attrapa la poignet de l'autre, et d'un coup sec du poignée planta l'épée dans le dos du premier. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol, mort. L'épéiste baissa la tête vers le mort et retira son arme et fonça sur Evenélia qui d'un mouvement lui attrapa la jambe gauche et le fit tomber, il perdit alors connaissance.

Du coté de Cornelia, elle était attaquée par un épéiste et celui qui maniait une lance aux deux extrémités tranchantes. Les deux hommes attaquèrent en même temps, Cornelia arrête les deux armes avec cette lame et donna un coup de pied à l'homme à la lance et brisa l'épée de l'autre d'une pression de la sienne. Puis avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir lui trancha la gorge. Le second homme lança la lance sur Cornelia, elle la fit changer de trajectoire et la lance se planta quelques pas plus loin. Elle donna ensuite un coup d'estoc à son adversaire.

Face à ce spectacle les quatre cavaliers restants prirent la fuite.

Ils prennent la fuite. *Amélia* On dirait qu'on leur a fait peur.

Oh non, et moi qui pensais qu'ils allaient nous donner du fil à retordre. *avec un mou sur le visage*

Arrête de te plaindre, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Amelia a raison, tout ceci nous a fait prendre bien trop de retard. *Cornelia* Remettons nous en route.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Une fois les arme rengainer et se remirent en route.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 5 est enfin publié ! Mais malheureusement je suis en vacance en pleine campagne et le seul endroit comportant du resau ce situe au pied d'un énorme descente couverte de caillou et hyper glisante. Et comme je bouge très souvent je ne pense pas pouvoir publié un chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais je travail son ecriture pour vous en offrir un long et qui ke m'espere repondra a vos question. Voila merci de lire ma fic !


	6. Chapter 6

Comme Evenélia l'avait dit elles arrivèrent au bois à la fin de journée. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel bois, c'était le bois au loup. Le bois de Winterfell. Elles s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au cœur de la foret, la où on trouver une cascade. Les rayons du soleil avait déjà commencer à la tinter d'or, lorsqu'elles mirent pied à terre. Cornelia s'avança vers un barral, suivit par Amelia et Evenélia et toute les trois récitèrent :

_On toi gardiens de la forêt, silencieux depuis des millénaire, tu as vue défilé bien nombre d'entre nous. Tu as écouter les prière des hommes et aujourd'hui nous enfants de la forêt te demandons d'exaucé notre souhait et de nous laissez retrouvez ceux que nous avons quitter. Alors au nom des enfants de la forêt, Ouvre Toi. _

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, un lourd silence s'installa sur la forêt, puis l'eau qui coulait de la cascade se tarie, puis toute les pierres de celle-ci se mirent a tremblait puis enfin la cascade se sépara en deux et s'ouvrit sur un tunnel à l'obscurité total. Remontant en selle, les filles s'engagèrent dans l'ouverture qui se referma sur elles. Une fois la cascade refermé toute une série de torche s'alluma, illuminant un chemin qui semblait comme conduire au centre de la Terre. Elles se mirent en marche, le chemin principal était emplis de petit tunnel, d'alcôve... Sur les parois on pouvait voir des dessin représentant des loups criant a la Lune, des oiseaux volée vers le soleil levant, des fleurs éclore ou encore des enfants vêtu de feuille courir entre les arbres. Un travail d'une grande précision, plus on s'avancer plus les dessin semblait clair et ressent. L'obscurité fit bientôt place, a une douce lumière, les filles se retrouvèrent bientôt en haut d'un petite plaine verdoyante. Au pied de celle-ci, des maison faite de bois avec des potager, dans lesquelles des enfants joué joyeusement. A l'Ouest et à l'Est une magnifique forêt sur laquelle était construite tout un réseaux d'observation. Et juste en face un grand et beau palais construit dans le plus beau et le plus grand des arbres. Le tout entouré par un mur, qui se dresser fier et qui de toute sa hauteur semblait vouloir décroché la Lune.

Nous voilà de retour a la maison. *Cornelia* Le woods heart.

Ensemble elles se dirigèrent vers le palais. Lorsqu'ils les virent arrivés, les gardes firent coulisser les grande porte de bois. S'ouvrit devant-elle une allé magnifique, le sol était pavé de pierre blanche sur lesquelles était taillé des fleurs et autre plante. Sur chaque coté, une pelouse d'un vert éclatant et des cerisier en fleur qui bordait l'allée. Ensuite, elle s'élargissait sur une magnifique fontaine en marbre, l'eau jaillissait d'une jarre suspendue en hauteur par deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, donc les vêtement était était sculpté des sorte a reproduire l'effet du vent sur les feuilles. A gauche se trouvé les écuries, a droite la forêt et juste en face de la fontaine l'entré du palais.

Celui-ci s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un grande beauté, elle avait de long cheveux blond ondulé sur lesquels se dressait une couronne d'or fin sculptait en feuille de vigne, ainsi que de magnifique yeux bleu gris Elle avait les pommettes rose, un petit nez, une bouche pulpeuse et une peau sans défaut. Elle portait une robe grise qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Elle s'avança vers les filles, et les serra une à une dans ses bras.

Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir seine et sauve.

Et nous nous sommes heureuse d'être rentré *Amelia*

Mais où étiez-vous passer ?

C'est une longue histoire nous devrions aller à l'intérieur. *Evenélia*

Elle hocha la tête et nous fit signe de la suivre et nous emmena dans une grande salle magnifique. La salle était de forme circulaire avec un plafond de verre et au centre une table ronde sur laquelle se trouvé un gigantesque carte du monde. A l'extrémité opposé de la table où se trouvait les jeunes femmes se tenait un homme. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir profond avec des reflet bleuté et de magnifique yeux bleu semblable à ceux de Cornelia. Lorsqu'elles était entré dans la pièce il avait redresser la tête et un sourire était apparu sur son visage.

Cornelia, Amelia, Evenélia ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Mais où étiez-vous passer nous nous faisions du soucit.

C'est justement pour avoir une réponse à cette question que je les ai amené ici William.

Oh ! Et bien nous vous écoutons.

Les trois jeunes filles faisaient désormais face au couple qui ce tenait cote à cote. Chacun des deux « camps » à une extrémité de la table.

Et bien c'est complique... *Evenélia qui semblait d'un coup moins sur d'elle face au regard inquisiteur du couple*

Vous devez promettre de ne pas vous mettre en colère. *Amelia*

Les deux adultes se regardent soudainement inquiet avant de porter leur attention sur Cornelia qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de l'échange.

Cornelia qu'avez-vous fait ?

Nous somme aller à Port-Réal liberer Lord Stark et ses filles et les avons conduit jusqu'au camps du Nord.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Cornelia et ses amies avaient redresser la tête et fixé les deux adultes avec un air de défit dans le regard. Les deux adultes était, semble t-il, sous le choc.

Et soyons clair sur un point quoi que vous disiez nous ne regrettons pas notre action. *Cornelia*

Que vous regrettez ou non votre action ne regarde que vous mais avez-vous conscience d'en quoi vous venez de nous engager ?! *l'homme en colère*

Votre Majesté personne de Port-Réal n'a vu nos visage et personne ne sait qui nous somme.

Amelia a raison de plus pour la plupart nous n'existons même pas. *Evenélia*

Les filles ont toute les deux raisons, de plus je pense que nous sommes rester cacher depuis trop longtemps. Il est temps pour nous d'arrêter de fuir et de cacher notre existence au monde. *Cornelia*

Et que voudriez-vous que nous fassions ?! Que l'on dévoile notre identité au monde ! Que l'on s'engage dans cette guerre ?! *la femme*

Pourquoi pas ?! Après tout le Nord est aussi notre foyer.

C'est hors de question ! *le couple en cœur*

Vous êtes des gardiennes de la foret votre mission est de protéger notre peuple et pas d'aller vous engager dans une guerre. *l'homme*

Vous appartenez à ce peuple et vous y resterez. *la femme*

La prochaine fois que vous partez pour une aventure de ce genre ne penser même plus revenir.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent et virent dans le regard les une des autre la même détermination. Cornelia sourit à ces amies et tournent son regard vers le couple et dit :

Et bien puisque c'est comme ça nous allons faire nos bagage et allons vous laissez.

Et avant même que le couple ai pus répondre elles tournèrent les talons. Elles préparèrent rapidement leur bagage pour reprendre la route qu'elles avaient emprater peut avant même cette fois elles avait que ce serait la dernière fois.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors qu'elles remontèrent la route pour déboucher dans la foret, Cornelia se tourna vers ses deux amies et dit :

- Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix ?

- Évidemment Cornelia ! *les filles*

On forme une famille toute les 3, alors quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours ensemble. *Amelia*

- Elle a raison, et puis je commencer à en avoir assez de devoir rester ici.

Cornelia sourit à ces amies reconnaissante. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle arrive, que qu'elle que soit les problèmes auquel elle devait faire face, elle pourrait toujours conté sur ces amies.

- Et maintenant qu'allons nous faire ? *Amelia*

- Et bien nous avons plusieurs solution. *Evenélia* Soit nous partons vers l'inconnu, soit nous retournons vers les Stark afin de l'ai aidé a ce battre.

- Je vous laisse choisir. Vous m'avez suivit jusque ici, maintenant c'est à moi.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent puis sourirent à Cornelia. Le chois semblait évident. Les filles se regardèrent une lueur de détermination dans le regard et lancèrent leur cheval au galop. Elles étaient bien décider à prendre leur vie en main et à profiter de leur nouvelle liberté si durement gagner. Elles avaient décider d'abandonner tout ce qu'elles avaient afin de pouvoir être libre. Libre de leurs actions, de leurs rêve, de leurs vie... Malgré les épreuves qui les attendes et si il y a une chose qui était sûr c'est qu'elles seraient nombreuses, Cornelia ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de fleurire sur ses lèvres. Qu'importe ce qui les attendaient elles seraient y faire face, car elle avait les deux plus beau trésor au monde : sa liberté et sa famille. Elles chevauchèrent toute la journée ne s'arrêtant que quelque heures pour reposer les chevaux, pour ensuite repartir aussitôt. Elles devaient les atteindre avant qu'ils partent.

- Amélia combien de temps avant qu'on les trouve ? *Cornelia*

- On ne devrait plus être loin. Vu leurs nombres ils n'ont pas dû aller bien vite.

- En plus si on réfléchit il n'ont plus de réel raison de se dépêcher vue que nous leurs avons ramener leur famille. *Evenélia*

- Tu as raison en plus je ne pense pas que les Frey les laisse passer.

- Dans ce cas nous pouvons continuer plus tranquillement. Je pense que nous avons mis asse de distance entre eux et nous. *Cornelia*

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et elles reprirent la route au trop. Le chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur, elles se remémorer des souvenir et se raconter des blague tout en réfléchissant à ce que serait leur avenir. Le camps du Nord se profila enfin à l'horizon après une longue journée de chevaucher. Le soleil commencer à peine a disparaître et le ciel avait pris cette magnifique couleur rose-orangé. Lorsqu'elles furent enfin en vue et virent des cavalier venir vers elles avec à leur tête Ned et Robb Stark.

- Bonsoir, vous êtes revenu ? *Robb Stark surpris*

- Oui nous avions des choses à réglé avant mais si vous êtes d'accord nous aimerions rester. *Cornelia*

- Vous êtes et vous serez toujours le bienvenu parmi nous.

C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes filles au passé des plus obscures firent leur retour, prête à changer le cours de cette guerre au péril de leur vie.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le camp Cornelia pouvait sentir le regard sur elles, ils ne leur faisaient pas confiance. Mais comment leur reprocher ? Après tout elles étaient partit comme des voleuses, elles pouvaient très bien être des espionnes et toute cette histoire de sauvetage une mascarade. C'est ce que la plupart pensé car après tout elles n'étaient que des femmes, et les femmes ne se battent pas alors comment auraient-elles pus réussir à libéré leur seigneur si ce n'est avec l'aide du Sud lui même. Elles allaient devoir faire leur preuve mais tout d'abord elles devaient s'expliquer.

- Vous êtes revenu ! J'en étais sûr.

Arya venait d'arrivé en courent alors que les cavalières venaient a peine de posé un pied au sol sautant dans les bras d'Evenélia. Evenélia jeta un regard à ses deux amies qui retenaient à grande peine leur rire face au visage de leur amie.

- Arya arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas une manière de ce comporter !

Lady Catheline venait accompagner de sa fille aîné Sansa qui leur sourit heureuse de les revoir. Arya lâcha enfin Evenélia qui fusilla ses amies du regard. Lady Stark leur souhaita la bienvenu et leur proposa de boire quelque chose, ce qu'elles acceptèrent. La famille Stark, Théon Gredjoy, Lord Lard-John ainsi que quelques autres seigneurs du Nord se joignirent à eux.

- Alors pouvons nous savoir la cause de votre retour ? *Ned Stark*

- Ils sembleraient que le fait que nous ayons intervenu en votre faveur n'est pas plus à l'autorité donc nous sommes dépendante. *Cornelia avec un sourire* Ils voulaient des excuses, ils voulaient que nous regrettions nos actions sauf que ces tout le contraire et ils n'ont pas appréciaient de le savoir.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez du partir de chez vous parce que vous nous avez sauvé ? *Arya*

- Nous sommes partit de chez nous parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le courage d'admettre la vérité et que lorsqu'on leur a dit, ils ont refusé de la voir. *Evenélia*

- Je suis navré pour vous. Vous êtes les bienvenu ici tant que vous le voudrez. *Robb*

- Votre hospitalité nous touche votre Majesté et nous vous prenons au mots. *Amelia*

- Cela veut-il dire que vous restez ? *Sansa*

- C'est exact Lady Sansa, nous restons. *Cornelia*

- Enfin si ils ne viennent pas nous récupérer. *Evenélia*

- Qui sont « ils » ? *Robb*

- Votre famille et notre peuple se connaissent très bien pour avoir combattu et battit le Nord main dans la main il y a de cela des centaines d'années. *Cornelia* Mais suite à un tragique accident nous avons du nous fuir la civilisation et vivons depuis lors en autarcie. Notre existence n'est depuis lors révéler qu'au chef de la famille Stark. Cela vous dit-il quelque chose Lord Stark ?

Lord Stark semblait partager entre la surprise, l'incompréhension et la joie ? Il ordonna à tout ce qui n'était pas des Stark de quitter les lieux puis détailla les trois jeunes filles devant lui. Comment n'avait-il pas deviné ? Cela semblait tellement évident, des jeunes guerrière à la beauté mystérieuse qui volent au secours du Nord.

- Écouté moi. *à sa famille* Il faut que vous me promettiez que vous ne répeteré à personne ce qui vas ce dire. D'accord ? *face à l'acceptation de sa famille il s'adressa au fille*Vous faites partit du peuple de la Terre, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. *les filles en cœur*

-Le peuple de la Terre mais qu'est ce que c'est ? *Arya*


	8. Chapter 8

Un silence c'était installé dans la tête depuis la question posé par Arya. Puis après quelque minute Cornelia pris la parole.

Nous faisons bien partit du peuple de la Terre, vous nous appelé les enfants de la foret. Le peuple de la Terre est un peuple libre vivant celons c'est propre règle et avec son propre roi depuis des millénaire. C'est d'ailler y a plusieurs millénaire, 8 mille ans pour être exact, que notre destiné et celle des premiers homme fut lié. Le peuple de la terre à toujours vécut sur ces terre que vous appelé aujourd'hui Westeros mais il portait bien avant le nom de Faylinn. Notre peuple vivaient en paix sur tout le continent jusqu'à l'arrivé des premiers hommes. Vêtu de fers et armé de pique ils détruire nos maisons, nos foret et nos familles. Le population du Sud, le peuple des pleine,fut détruite, ils ne restaient plus que nous guerriers du Nord mais bien trop peu pour faire face. Jusqu'au jour ou un homme, Brandon Stark dit le bâtisseur rencontre une jeune fille de la terre. Elle avait dit-on de long et brillant cheveux couleur de l'or ainsi que des yeux bleu blanc et était une change forme...

Une change forme qu'est ce que c'est ?

Arya ne l'interromps pas ainsi ! *Cat*

Ce n'est rien Lady Stark. *en sourient* Une change forme est une femme capable de prendre l'apparence d'un animal. Et celui de la jeune femme n'était nul autre qu'un Loup géant.

Tu veux dire que c'est de cette légende que vient l'emblème des Stack.

Ce n'est pas une légende Arya, c'est la vérité alors maintenant tait toi et écoute. *Ned*

Ton père à raison Arya car ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que toute légende à un fond de vérité. *en sourient à Arya* Ou en étais-je ? A oui voilà. La jeune fille se transforma alors sous les yeux de Brandon, qui n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre elle. Il posa alors ces armes à terre et étendis les bras en signe de paix. La jeune fille n'attaqua pas car nous n'attaquons jamais une personne désarmé. Elle resta à distance mais ne repris pas sa forme originel, pas plus qu'elle ne partit. Alors Brandon s'assit sur le sol et fixa son regard dans celui le la louve au pelage presque blanc. La louve fit de même, on dit qui se fixèrent ainsi durant quatre jours, quatre jours ou ils ne dirent mots ou ne firent un mouvement. Lisant dans le cœur l'un de l'autre, ne voyant aucune animosité dans le cœur de l'homme la louve repris son apparence. La jeune fit fixé l'homme surprise qu'il soit si différent de ce qui avait ravagé le Sud. Brandon se mit à parler, se pressentant, lui racontent d'où il venait et pourquoi. Mais elle ne répondit pas du moins dans un premier temps. Car chaque soir après leur duel visuel Brandon rentrait chez lui et revenait le lendemain et elle était là. Au bout d'un certain temps elle finit par lui donner son nom, elle était Diane la maîtresse des foret profonde et de la nature sauvage. Elle était celle qui régner sur notre peuple et la chef de nos armées...

Une femme régner sur votre peuple ? Et était chef d'une armée ?

Arya ! *Cat*

C'est pas moi c'est Sansa.

Oui, dans nos coutume les femmes et les hommes sont égaux. Une femme peut gouverné un pays ou se battre aussi bien qu'un homme. Nous ne jugeons pas une personne par son sexe ou ses origines mais par rapport à ces capacités. Mais revenons en à Diane et Brandon. Leur rencontre secrète continuèrent durant plusieurs semaine et un jour Diane posa la question qui lui brûler les lèvre _« Pourquoi ton peuple massacre t-il le miens ? »_ Brandon ne sut quoi répondre et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là il convoqua ces hommes et ordonna le retrais des troupe vers ce qui deviendrais bientôt Winterfell et attendit. Trois nuit s'écoulèrent, trois nuit durant lesquels les hommes de Brandon ne bougèrent pas. Mais au terme de ces trois jour, une silhouette se détacha des ombres des foret. C'était Diane, elle s'approcha du camps des hommes suivit par son peuple. Ils étaient venu désarmé, il en suivit de longue délibération au terme desquels le Nord devint le seul endroit où les enfants de la foret et les premiers hommes vivaient en paix. Peut de temps après Brandon fut proclamé roi du Nord et il déclara que celui qui s'en prendrait au enfant de la foret deviendrait l'ennemie du Nord. Les enfants de la foret apprirent au homme a vivre et à cultivé sur les terres froides. Leur firent découvrirent ses secrets et ses merveilles, dont les géants qui aidèrent par la suite Brandon à construire Winterfell ainsi que le mur mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Quand au premiers homme il nous enseignèrent l'art des épées et de l'architecture. Nous partagions nos culture et ensemble en créons une nouvelle. Mais une chose ne changea pas durant tout ce temps c'était les petit rendez vous secret de Diane et Brandon. Bien plus qu'une amitié c'était l'amour qui l'ai unissaient, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que lorsque Brandon dût choisir l'emblème de sa maison il choisit le loup géant. Diane fut la première reine du Nord tout comme Brandon le premier roi du Nord mais suite à la séparation de nos peuples nous avons fait en sorte que son nom s'efface des mémoires. Cette séparation fut causer suite à l'arrivé des Andals, certaine personne n'apprécier pas cette alliance alors lorsque apparurent les Andals ils vendirent nos secret. C'est pour cela qu'au fil des ans des tension apparurent et lorsque la reine mourut les peuples se séparèrent mais les enfants de Brandon et Brandon lui même promirent à la reine que quoi qu'il arrive les enfants de la Terre seraient toujours sous la protection de Stark et c'est pour cela que le secret de notre existence n'est connut que de l'héritier Stark et que nous avons disparu de plus en plus dans l'oublie.

Pourquoi avait-il peur de vous ? *Arya*

Nous somme des enfants de la foret, nous sommes nées pour défendre la Terre du Mal qui y vit et le mot impossible ne s'applique pas à nous. Les hommes de notre peuple on le corps aussi solide que la pierre et la puissance d'un Ouragan. Quand au femme, nos mouvement sont aussi rapide et fluide comme l'eau. Notre énergie est à l'image du vent inépuisable et nos force aussi dévastatrice que la foudre. Nous sommes un peuple libre n'obéissant à aucun règle misent à part les nôtres. Et cela nombre personne à cette époque n'était pas prêt à l'accepter et je pense que c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Suite à ces révélation plus que surprenante un silence s'installa dans la pièce silence qui fut rompus par Arya. A croire qu'elle ne supporter pas le silence.

Ça veut dire que vous êtes des guerrière ?

Oui nous sommes des gardiennes du bien et de la liberté. Notre rôle ? Faire en sorte de protéger le Nord mais ça je pense que nos dirigeant l'ont oublier. *soupire*

Donc vous êtes là pour nous aidé a gagner cette guerre ?

Si vous accepter notre aide oui.

Et si nous la refusons ? *Ned*

Dans ce cas nous partirons vers le Nord quitte à devoir faire face à une armée des notre afin de respecter la volonté de nos ancêtres en protégeant le Nord et Winterfell quitte à y laisser notre vie.

Evenélia et Amelia hochèrent la tête suite à la déclaration de leur amie. Elles étaient décider à protéger le Nord que ce soit avec ou sens les Stark. Et cela Robb et Ned Stark l'avaient très bien compris. Ils brillaient dans leurs yeux cette lueur de détermination, de courage et de loyauté quoi qu'il arrive elles n'abandonneraient pas. Ned jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, ils semblaient d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

- Dans ce cas je vous souhaites la bienvenu dans l'armée du Nord. *Robb*


End file.
